Devastation
by Willsgirl4ever
Summary: the 4th hypothetical book of HDM. Where Lyra and Will meet again, but is it forever? Will Lyra and Will manage to hold it together or will they be too devastated to go on? Read and find out in this mysterious thriller. a continuation of TAS. r/r!
1. Ch.1 Just the Beginning

Devastation  
  
Ch.1  
  
Just the Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
After Will has returned to his world (ours) and Lyra returns to hers, Lyra and Will decide to make their lives worth living. Lyra decides to study the alethiometer and Will decides to give up and go to jail because of the serious crimes he committed. Mary is devastated at this and tries to bail him out, but with everything that had gone on she was left with nothing. Lyra studies the alethiometer and finally gets it straight again after 50 years. Will is still in jail at that time; but now that Lyra has the ability to read the alethiometer once again she asks it, "Where can i find Will?" the answer comes in an instant. "You will find him after you go back in time..." Lyra pondered this for a second then asked, "How?" the answer was, " by thinking of the past..." Lyra did just that and all of a sudden was warped back in time. "Whoa," Lyra said as she was once again re-living her childhood. She looked around, she realized this was the place where she had parted with her world and journeyed far off to face her destiny. She looked up at the sky- no window. "Oh no," Lyra said. She thought and then asked the alethiometer "how will i get to Will?" "You will find him by going to the future..." so Lyra thought of her future; only this time it was fantasized. She was with Will living happily. She found herself drifting off into a daze...  
  
All at once she was in our world. She didn't recognize it at first though. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Still a child she looked around at the busy city and figured that she should go to Mary. When she finally realized where to go she arrived at Mary's within 1 minute. Mary looked up from her work and Lyra at first didn't recognize her.  
  
"Mary?" Lyra asked, still unsure of things.  
  
"Lyra?" Mary asked anxiously. They ran towards each other with open arms.  
  
"Where's Will?" Lyra asked as the reunion stopped. Mary then suddenly let out a cry.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Lyra, but he had to go, he had to!" she sobbed.  
  
"What? Go where?" asked a confused Lyra.  
  
"To...jail!" Mary wailed.  
  
"What jail-" but Lyra was cut off.  
  
"I don't know!" Mary said still sobbing. Lyra then pulled out the alethiometer. "Where has Will gone?" she asked it. "Someplace here but not." was the reply. "Someplace here but not? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked herself...  
  
Back in the jailhouse that was kept *secret* Will was in his cell being bored and thinking about anything that came to mind. He looked around. Time has passed, that's why Lyra hadn't been sure of Mary. But time had seemed to pass Will by. Still looking 12 he got up and went to the sink. There underneath lay a gun. "My life isn't worth living without Lyra," he said. He picked up the gun, which was loaded and pointed it at him. He pulled the trigger and the blast was mind-blowing. He lay there on the floor his last thought was of Lyra. But Lyra was right there when it had happened. Somehow she had sensed where Will had been and saw him commit suicide. She sank to the floor. She started crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. She climbed inside the cell where Will lay. She put her head on his heart that was slowing dying away. Then she thought her last thought (of Will) breathed her last breath, looked around at the world she was never to return to and killed herself. 


	2. Ch.2 A Happy? Reunion

Devastation  
  
Ch.2  
  
A happy? Reunion  
  
As Will and Lyra both lay dead in the jail cell, Mary comes rushing in with the guard.  
  
"Oh My! No, tell me they haven't," Mary was sobbing again.  
  
"Please, Miss, don't worry," the guard said gruffly. He was used to this. Mary just shook her head. The guard went over to examine to dead corpses.  
  
"Yep, they're dead alright," stated the guard with no feelings. Mary finally got a hold of herself.  
  
"Alright I've had enough of you! You think this boy," pointing at Will, "and this girl," pointing at Lyra, "aren't worth saving? Good God they saved the world! What d'you think you're going to do? Leave 'em here?" Mary was shaking furiously. She couldn't really think anymore so she paused only to receive a mouthful of words back.  
  
"Look here girly girl. I ain't the one in charge of this whole big mess. You ain't got a right for talkin' to me like that alright? If you wanna go on keep right ahead and get yerself arrested. Ain't my problem it's yer's and if yer wanna go 'round talkin trash go right ahead I ain't gonna stop ya. Get yerself arrested for all I care it ain't my problem!"  
  
Mary was just shocked at his sudden outburst. She screwed up her face and yelled: "I don't care about getting arrested it's for these children's sakes! I love them and if it's not right then arrest me! I'm standing up for what I believe in, and I'm not letting someone like you get in the way! Ok? I'm sorry but this isn't right. I'll…leave now." And with the, not a backward glance back, the very sober Mary left the building leaving the guard with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Lyra and Will had left, but surprisingly since their daemons had ventured away from them, they had survived. They were in invisible mode right now, a trick they had learned almost right after they got back from their incredible journey. They turned to each other.  
  
Kirjava spoke first.  
  
"Oh, Pan, it's been so long!" she said.  
  
"Yes it has, time seems to go by without a meaning," Pan said this with a hint of smartness in his voice, Kirjava smiled.  
  
"Yes, but it's time to get back to the children. They'll be awfully frightened." And with that they both thought of Lyra and Will and simply disappeared. The appeared in a second though, at Will and Lyra's feet.  
  
"Oh, Kirjava it's so great to see you again!" Lyra exclaimed. Will embraced her. They ended up hugging each other for the longest time, each going over dear memories from the past that seems like yesterday.  
  
"Lyra, what's been going on with you? Where are we anyhow?" Will asked.  
  
I don't know, I have a feeling it's," she stopped. "Noname! It's you!" Lyra rushed over to the harpy who had once saved her life.  
  
"Hello Lyra," the harpy replied. Then she realized something. "Dear me, Lyra, Will, why are you two here?" stressing the last words the harpy seemed troubled.  
  
"Well where are we and maybe that would help!" Will said not thinking too clearly.  
  
"Will do you not remember me?" Noname said astonished. It seemed as though time had passed them all by.  
  
"Of course I do it was when," Will stopped suddenly as he too realized at once what was going on. Noname gave him a look.  
  
"So then tell me why you are here…" Noname trailed off. Will blushed. He wasn't the kind to admit his mistakes quickly. As he thought it over he became worried.  
  
"Alright, I know you want stories. Here's a…stupid one. I was in jail; I had nothing else better to do. I walked over to the sink and saw a gun. I picked it up and never thought twice about what I was doing. All that mattered was Lyra, and well she wasn't ever going to be there. I shot myself in time to catch a last glimpse of her. She was standing there with tears in her eyes," as Will said this he looked at Lyra with tears in his own eyes. Lyra was crying also. "I fell to the floor and well here I am," he concluded.  
  
"Lyra do you wish to complete the story?" the harpy asked it in a demanding tone so Lyra had no choice to refuse the 'offer'.  
  
"Well, once I saw him fall I knew what had happened. I walked over to him and did the same thing. I killed myself, only I was laying on him and I just went. Then I found myself here with Will, I never thought about what was going to…happen," she said after a pause. She looked at Will with curiosity.  
  
"Well, darlings, that was quite a story. I am sorry to hear that…" Noname trailed off. Lyra and Will bowed their heads.  
  
"There's only one way out," Will said with a gulp. He looked at Lyra. She shook her head.  
  
"If we could please have a moment to ourselves to think this over…" Lyra started.  
  
"Dear, dear, dear what you have done cannot be erased. But if you must take amongst yourselves you may do so." And with that Noname flew away… 


	3. Ch.3 Horrible Thoughts

Devastation  
  
Ch.3  
  
Horrible Thoughts  
  
As Will and Lyra were thinking things over and planning out what they would do next, their daemons were reasoning too.  
  
"What shall we do? We hardly have any time left at all!" Kirjava exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we all know but we have to do something. I'm sure brilliant Lyra will come up with something," Pan reassured her.  
  
"Oh I sure hope so…" Kirjava said.  
  
"Well have any ideas?" Will said; it was just like the old days.  
  
"Maybe we could…no we're dead Will! DEAD! D-E-A-D! What could we possibly do?" Lyra asked worriedly.  
  
"Maybe somehow we could get back out into the world. I mean things have changed. Maybe I could get something back…" Will trailed off as his ideas came to an end.  
  
"That's it we could go back in time!" Lyra exclaimed. Will gave her a weird look.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he interrogated.  
  
"Well, we could go back in time, just like I have done. I went back in time in order to see you again…maybe this isn't real. Maybe there's some way we could still be alive." Lyra mussed.  
  
"Let me know when you figure that one out," Will said. Lyra stood thinking.  
  
"I could ask the alethiometer…" Lyra suggested. She took it out, and of course, to her and Will's dismay it's didn't work. "Well in order o get to you I had to think of our 'future' together. So I did and I appeared by Botanic Gardens. Maybe if we think of the past, when you had the Subtle Knife-"  
  
"Lyra just what are you getting at here?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"Well we could do just that! Think of when the Subtle Knife still existed and maybe somehow we could get it back so we could…escape? Well we'll think about that later, right now we should concentrate on getting the Subtle Knife back…"  
  
"Lyra, this sounds really impossible…" Will commented. Then he though, Well what we went through before was too, wasn't it? Yet we made it barely, just go with the flow…  
  
So Lyra and Will went back to NoName and relayed their plans to her. She flapped her wings.  
  
"Well, it certainly does sound impossible, but this place could be a fantasy too. You guys should give it a try I guess…" NoName encouraged them.  
  
"But where shall we go now?' asked Lyra who was anxious to begin their next journey.  
  
"You must hope for the best and pray that you won't dissolve in the air. There's a high chance of that; it's most likely you won't make it. But, of course, you two are legendary heroes who achieved the greatest goals so I wouldn't doubt too much."  
  
"Thank you NoName," Lyra whispered. "We shall set off tomorrow, ok Will? Kirjava? Pan?" she asked each of them. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, you should all get a nice sleep. This journey's bound to last…" NoName said. She had no idea that what she just said would make a whole big difference in the expedition they were about to embark on. 


End file.
